


But What Do We Do With It Tonight?

by LoveThemFiercely



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Children, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Elf on the Shelf, F/M, commpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/pseuds/LoveThemFiercely
Summary: Prompt:  An argument over where to put the Elf on the Shelf between Parental Character Pairing of Choice.





	But What Do We Do With It Tonight?

"We need to find a really good place to put him tonight," Poe whispered, keeping his voice pitched low in case they weren't quite asleep yet.

Kaydel regarded the small, manic-looking red-and-green home invader in Poe's hand with distaste. "How do you even know it's a him; aren't elves sort of androgynous?"

"I think maybe you're overthinking this a little, honey; it's like a treasure hunt, you know, so just throw a suggestion at me," he pleaded; his smile was patient, wistful, and completely irresistible.

Kaydel sighed before responding with "I don't know, in a laundry basket, like he was sleeping in the clean clothes?" rather than her first instinct, which was the fireplace, currently crackling merrily and fully alight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm with Kaydel on this one, though I respect the right of anyone who likes to enjoy Elf on the Shelf to do so all they like. :)


End file.
